Cartwheels
by oh my its hope
Summary: Azula is used to always succeeding. oneshot


**A/N set when Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai were tiny... Well like ten... Sort of based on that one part in Zuko Alone. Hey thanks for clicking on this:)**

Ty Lee sprung to her hands and performed a perfect cartwheel. Azula struggled to focus on her form, but she was going too fast. Before Azula could focus, the cartwheel was over. Ty Lee landed perfectly, she didn't even take the tiniest step. She did everything flawlessly. She coveted Ty Lee for doing cartwheels so well.

Ty Lee turned to Azula expectantly. Azula took a deep breath. She had to do this right. She had to beat Ty Lee. She could do everything she had ever tried better than anyone else. She always succeeded. But, cartwheels were different. No matter how hard she tried she could never get it right. She practiced so hard, she always gave her best. But, when it came to cartwheels, her best was never good enough.

But, today was the day. Today Azula would cartwheel. And, not only that, she would beat Ty Lee. She concentrated all her energy on her beginning stance. Her hands and feet were pointed in an ex shape. Azula examined her left arm, right arm, left leg, and right leg. She made adjustments to the point where everything was exactly where it was supposed to be.

"Come on!" Ty Lee squeaked, her hands on her hips. She had completely broken Azula's concentration. _That's your problem, you get distracted too easily! _Azula took a deep breath, then let it out in a slow steady stream of air. She perfected her stance again. She closed her eyes and touched the ground with her left palm. In that same second she lifted her right foot from the ground.

But it was too late. Azula had learned from watching Ty Lee, that she was supposed to lift her foot and touch the ground at the same time. The cartwheel was ruined, Azula flopped to the ground with a thud. She had screwed up. Azula hopped back to her feet instantly.

"Nice job!" Ty Lee sputtered through snickers. Azula examined Mai's expression. Her usually empty eyes now flickered amusement. For the second time in her life, Azula felt like crying. But she couldn't in front of her friends, not in front of anyone. Azula was taught to never show weakness, or vulnerability. And, crying showed both.

She swallowed her tears and punched Ty Lee in the back, hard.

"Ohhh!" She crooned. Ty Lee hit Azula back, but it didn't hurt her.

_Later that night_

"Come on, Azula, you can do this!" Azula said to herself. She tried the cartwheel again. She fell to the floor of her room.

The door knob began to jiggle, and Ursa came in, to see her daughter on the floor. "Azula, what are you doing on the floor?"

"Nothing!" Azula said quickly, springing to her feet and brushing her dress off.

"Okay, well... Good night," Ursa said quizzically.

"Good night!" Azula said briskly. Ursa waved and left. Azula sighed out of relief, and

she practiced her cartwheels again.

Azula gave one last cartwheel, then she decided she should go to bed. But, just as she was about to slip into her scarlet bed, the door opened. It was Ty Lee. "Ty Lee, what are you doing here?" Azula whispered.

Ty Lee giggled. "I couldn't sleep!" She said through laughter.

"Well, go away. I can't have distractions," Azula said quietly.

"Why? Watcha' doin'?" Ty Lee asked, obviously making no effort to be quiet.

"Nothing," Azula answered instantly.

"Oh I know you're doing something!" Ty Lee accused, and she began to bounce on Azula's bed.

"Get down from there, and be quieter!" Azula hissed.

"Oh chillax! They can't here us!" Ty Lee jumped really high, and pulled her legs into the cross-leg way that Buddha sat. She landed that way.

"Go away, Ty Lee!" Azula warned.

"Ugggg, you're no fun!" Ty Lee screeched and hopped off the bed.

"Go!" Azula put her hands on Ty Lee's shoulders and steered her towards the door.

"Fine! But loosen up!" Ty Lee said as she opened the door. "You need to stop acting like a fire bender!" Ty Lee left.

Maybe, Ty Lee was right, maybe if she loosened up, or acted less like a fire bender, she could do a cartwheel. But, if Azula had to choose, she would rather be a fire bender.

**A/N the end was a little rushed, some what glossed over, but I try. I'm not saying Azula has only cried once, just that she can remember at the time, and she is only 10... REVIEW!!!!!**


End file.
